Fan:A Dream From Beyond?
Flares lit up the sky as bolts of lightning split the Earth on half. Mountains were turned to craters as the sky remained black. The tree moons were reduced to red rings as red lighting pounded the ground in a furious barrage. Ten Mega digimon were fighting in a warzone, shooting at the sky as they and their tamers dodged the red lightning. Their scratched and seating faced barked out orders while attacks rained from the sky. But for some strange reason, Takuya was trapped in the middle of it. Still in his pajams, he watched as pillars of stone shot up from the ground and flames covered the landscape. Yet he was deaf to it all, unable to hear any of it. All he could hear was the sound of his breathing. But he deffinitely felt the ground shaking beneath him. He could feel every little stone piercing his bare soles. And he, without a doubt, felt fear when he saw the monster the digimon were trying to destroy. A giant eye, a dead blue with a blank stare peered into the distance as red cracks broke through space and time. These cracks formed around a giant gap in the barrier where the eye was, like a crack in a glass plate with some sort of dark deity glaring through. Powerful winds blew towerds it as the lightning broke the earth around him. But suddenly, those cracks spread out over the horizon until no one could see the ends. Soon the earth began to tilt as Takuya struggled to keep his balance. He began sliding into the darkness, desperately trying to grasp the angled earth. Takuya dug his bare nails into the rock, but all this did was make his fingers bleed. Soon he fell, slipping into the dark void below him as the Eye watched triumphantly. Yet as he fell, the darkness became warmer. It filled him up until he realized he was actually falling in water. What was water doing in a place like this? Or a better question would how was he able to breathe in water? Takuya quickly emerged as he found he was rising to the surface. Light took over as he emerged from a tiny pond. He looked around to see a green field bathed by yellow light. As he walked to shore he realized the water was barely four feet deep. Once he fell on the soft flowers under a giant tree, he began to drift into tranquility. "You...You came. I can't belive you really came!" a mysterious voice called from nowhere," I'm so happy you came!" "Who's there!" Takuya demanded as the peace was ruined. He got up immediately, searching to find the source of the cal.. "But you've lost your light. Given to one of Darkness?" "Who Koichi? What does Koichi have to do with anything!?" It didn't take long to find a girl on the other side of the tree, staring into the sky in a trance-like state. She stood a whole head taller than Takuya, even in flat shoes. Her hair was blue and she wore a sailor uniform over her pale skin. As he watched her attentively she kept talking in a spiritless voice," But perhaps it was meant to be. Has one event led to another event to bring you here?" "I said who are you?" "I am nobody," she said, shocking him as he didn't expect a response," I don't really exist. All the hearts mine belonged to have moved on. My heart...has moved on." "So you're a ghost?" Takuya said exhaustedly," Man, I really gotta stop drinking soda before bed." "Kanbara Takuya," she asked as if without a soul," what would you do to save the worlds again?" "Uh, anything I guess?" "Then you must fall into the water," she said as she stepped towards him," You must dive to escape this dreame." "This is...a dream?" "You must dive Takuya," she said as she walked towards him, scaring him back to the pond," You have to let go! Let go Takuya. Let go!" He quickly tripped into the water, splashing to send ripples across the still water. Soon he closed his eyes, returning to his room in Shibuya. But in the dream world, the girl simply walked into the pond. As her head was swallowed up by the water, vanishing into the shallow yet bottomless puddle. In Tokyo, Takuya rose out of his bed, watching the city as he watched the mayhem his dream had caused. His sheets were spread over the floor. A puddle of cold sweat marked where he once lay in awful slumber. He opened the window to air out the smell, watching the early morning horizon. A dark blue and orange sky hung over a still lighted Tokyo as he took in a breath of Autumn air. Takuya turned back to his bed, watching as every item o the nightstand was knocked off, the bed itself having moved at least a foot. While he cleaned up, Takuya kept asking himself," What kind of dream does this?" Category:Fan fiction